D10 and lady hot sex
by ttania9631
Summary: Diesel 10 and lady love making scenes humanized version


He lifted her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom where he laid her down on the bed kissing her lips as he removed her clothes as he kissed his way down her throat to her nipples which became erect under his tongue. Diesel 10 was also rushing to remove his clothes. He gently nibbled on her breasts.

Lady loved the attention he gave her nice sized breasts. "Oh Diesel 10, that feels so good," Lady cried out.

Diesel 10 continued before he started to drift down her belly kissing his way to her red mound of public hair. He stared at the red mound before he proceeded to probe the slit with his tongue. He gently spread her legs far enough where he could probe even further with his hand.

"Oh Diesel 10!" Lady cried out as she felt his tongue caress her clit. She bucked against his probing.

Diesel 10 knew she was about to demand him to enter when he found air instead of her clit in front of him. He looked up to see Ginny push him down flat on his back as she kissed his lips tasting herself on his lips and his tongue. "Lady?"

"Hush. It's my turn." whispered Lady. She straddled him over his chest as she proceeded to kiss her way down his chin to his neck to his chest where she used the tip of her tongue to tease his nipples.

"Oh Lady." moaned Diesel 10.

Lady just grinned as she proceeded down his chest, scooting backwards as she went. She felt Diesel 10's erect penis between her thighs and made itself known to her warmth. She caught her breath when she realized that his rod was right in the area of her warmth. All he had to do was thrust his hips up and he would penetrate her warmth with his shaft.

Diesel 10 felt his shaft caress Lady's vagina and then he noticed that he felt wetness on his rod and then Ginny's stillness of her movement. "Lady?"

"Don't move, Diesel 10. Just don't move," Lady whispered, as she reached between her legs, took hold of his erection with her hand and moved away from his rod. "Oh don't pout, Diesel 10."

Diesel 10 pouted as she removed his rod from her warmth. "I'm not pouting."

"Oh yes, you are," whispered Lady, as she started to stroke his rod even more erect. She then, slowly started to lick his shaft from the base to the tip. She could taste her juice on the tip of his rod.

"Oh god. Keep that up and I'll really be hungry to plunge my rod into you, Lady." Diesel 10 whispered, as he gasped in shock as Lady proceeded to keep licking his erect rod.

Lady just grinned and kept licking his shaft till she decided to make him shudder some. She gently blew air over his shaft and watched as his member shuddered with the wind before she proceeded to hand massage his shaft with a nice even stroke.

Diesel 10 was now squirming under Lady's hand massage. "Oh god, Lady. Oh please stop. I'm getting close." he cried.

Lady looked at him and purred, "Can't let that happen. Get the condom on and come here, lover."

Diesel 10 sat up and grabbed his wallet from the nightstand as he pulled out his condom and opened it up. He placed it on his erect shaft as Lady lying on his bed watched with hungry eyes. She stood up and pulled the covers down from his bed and laid down. Diesel 10 climbed next to Lady.

"Lady..." Diesel 10 spoke, voice wavering.

"Diesel 10, you and I both want this." Lady whispered, as she kissed his lips.

"I know but I need to ask you this. If I...by chance that it's too painful or you feel like we need to stop; just say so and I'll pull out." said Diesel 10, looking at her gently.

"I know, Diesel 10." replied Lady. "I want you, Diesel 10."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," whispered Lady, as she pulled him against her body and started to kiss his lips. He couldn't resist Lady's warmth no more; he covered her body with his own and gently pushed her thighs apart. He slid into her warmth with a low moan.

Lady felt Diesel 10's member at her entrance, and then he thrust in an inch before removing himself and then thrust in an inch deeper. He did this maybe ten times before he pushed his rod deep within her. She felt the pain of her virgin seal breaking as his erection went deeper within her. Then, all she could think of was making out with Diesel 10 and the pain was gone from her memory as she started to thrust her hips hungrily against Diesel 10's thrusts.


End file.
